test0nefandomcom-20200215-history
SW Apollyon
category:Limbus **This zone is currently disabled as it crashes the server.** *'SW Apollyon' is a subsection of the Apollyon zone in the Limbus region. *Reached via the Teleport-Dem crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: ~40 First Floor *Enemies: Fir Bholg x10 (Fomor) **About 4250 HP **Galka = PLD, Elvaan = THF, Hume = SAM, Tarutaru = BLM, Mithra = RDM **The Mage Fir Bholg are highly resistant to magic damage. **Each has a chance of dropping an Ancient Beastcoin. **Linking by sound. **Uses their respective two-hour abilities once each. **Susceptible to Lullaby, Sleep, and Repose *You can open only one of the three chests. *The restore chest is on the left(brown), time in the middle(blue), and item on the right(gold). *The Vortex and Chests come from the same race of Fomor, the same race as the person who first entered the zone. *To pop the boxes, ALL fomors of the corresponding race must be defeated. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 material. Second Floor *Enemies: Jidra x8 (Treants) :::Arboricole Beetle :::Arboricole Crawler :::Arboricole Hornet :::Arboricole Opo-opo :::Arboricole Raven :::Arboricole Spider :::Apollyon Sapling *Killing a Jidra causes one of the other monsters to spawn. *Defeating the large, leafless Jidra opens the vortex (and doesn't spawn a kid). *Boss is immune to Bind but susceptible to Gravity and Sleep. **The large Jidra has the same special attack changes as Cemetery Cherry **'Leafstorm' dispels all effects including food and gives Slow status effect instead of damage. *The Jidra never drop Ancient Beastcoins, but the others have a high chance to. **'Jidra' can be slept with Lullaby. *When all enemies are dead, the Time, Items and Restore chests spawn. You can only open one. **They actually appear farther south than shown on the map. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 material. Third Floor *Enemies: Armoury Crate x8 (Mimics) **Often drop an Ancient Beastcoin. **They only aggro when someone clicks on them to determine whether they are mimics or real chests. They are passive otherwise. *Defeating one of the Mimics opens the vortex. *The Time, Items and Restore chests are hidden among the Mimics. You can open all three. **They are randomly distributed--they are not in the places marked on the map. **You can't tell which chest it is which without opening it; they all look like Items chests. *'Death Trap' (AoE Stun and Poison) has a huge range (>31'). This ability has a somewhat lengthy activation time, so it is easy to stun it. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins, 0-2 AF+1 materials and 0-1 synthesis materials (Oxblood, Shell Powder, Light Steel, Clot Plasma, Darksteel Ore, Darksteel Sheet, Adaman Ore, Rainbow Thread). Fourth Floor *Enemies: Air Elemental x3 :::Dark Elemental x3 :::Earth Elemental x3 :::Fire Elemental x3 :::Ice Elemental x3 :::Light Elemental x3 :::Thunder Elemental x3 :::Water Elemental x3 :*Often drops an Ancient Beastcoin :*They are susceptible to melee damage, unlike normal elementals. That being said, they still have a higher resistance than normal non-elemental monsters to melee attacks. :*Elementals of the same type link from anywhere in the zone. Elementals of different types do not link. All elementals aggro to magic and have shared party hate. :*A safe place to camp is the northeast corner near the exit portal where the final chest spawns. :*The Dark Elementals are resistant to Lullaby and Repose, and immune to Sleep. :*The Light Elementals are immune to Lullaby and Repose, but susceptible to Sleep. *The final chest has 4-5 Ancient Beastcoins, ~2 AF+1 materials, a Charcoal Chip and a possibility of a Metal Chip.